


Whipped Cream or Mini Marshmallows

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Fall Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I feel this is something that's up to debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Captain Canary Fall Challenge- Hot Chocolate.
Sara and Leonard have differing opinions on hot chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was really struggling for an idea to do for this, because all the topics were so good. Then this idea came across me the other day when I was at Starbucks. It seemed like a really good idea, so I wrote a small little thing for it.

“So you’re a mini marshmallow guy,” Sara remarked as she stared over at Leonard’s mug of hot chocolate.

Beside her, Leonard wrinkled his nose at her own mug with its creamy white topping. “They’re much better than whipped cream.”

“In what ways?” she replied in disbelief. “It’s a nice cool topping on hot chocolate.”

“A topping that melts and overflows,” the crook grumbled as he pointed at her mug. The fluffy mixture of hot chocolate and melted whipped cream looked as if it was going to spill over at any moment.

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned forward to pick up her mug. “Not if you drink it before that happens. And besides, marshmallows get too sticky. They get stuck to the bottom or the sides.”

Sara took a drink of her hot chocolate before settling back down beside Leonard. She smiled happily and looked back to the movie that they were watching. A few moments passed when she realized Leonard was smirking over at her.

“What?” she frowned, turning away from the screen to look at him.

The smirk stayed in place as he reached out a finger towards her face. He swiped the end of her nose, his finger coming away with a small bit of whipped cream.

“Have I got any more on me?” Sara laughed a little, no longer paying attention to the movie.

“There’s a little by your mouth,” he told her. “Want me to get that off too?”

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my contribution for the Fall Challenge. I might do another next month if freyreh posts another thing.
> 
> Leave a review telling me what you think/what topping you prefer?


End file.
